


Give That Girl a Puppy!

by west_haven



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk, Gen, LOTS OF PUPPIES, Post-Game, Puppies, domestic life, impied Sans/Toriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/west_haven/pseuds/west_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk finds an entire family of dogs on her doorstep, and they come bearing a gift. Future chapters detail the adventure of Frisk and her life with a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Pudding

It was the sudden barking that woke Frisk up just in time to hear her doorbell ring. She was definitely used to having random monsters at her door, especially since she was the one who brought them all to the surface.

However, when she actually opened the door, the sleep that still lingered in her mind immediately vanished.

A small herd of dogs were on her doorstep, including some familiar faces that she had opportunity to pet down in the monster world.

But one monster in particular caught her eye, since it was actually the bizarre creature that was born of Alphys' experiments. All of the other dogs seemed to wag their tails at her appearance, though none of them were first to announce what they were wanting from her.

"What a surprise," she said to her canine audience after a short pause. "It's been a while, but it's nice to see you all."

Frisk slowly extended her hand and then suddenly, the entire lot started to press their snouts into her. Doggo had perked up when she moved, and then paid close attention to her wiggling fingers over his wet nose.

She jumped slightly as one of the dog's necks extended and wrapped itself gently around her ankles, where it drooled lovingly on her shoes. Even the dog in the large set of armor got in on the love, bending a knee to pay respects and lap at her ear.

The only ones who didn't immediately pounce on her were Dogamy and Dogaressa, who suspiciously were huddled together on her lawn beside the amalgamate.

"Weird puppy!!" They exclaimed in unison, and their voices seemed to calm the monsters around her. All the other dogs cleared a path and Frisk took the opportunity to approach the trio.

"It is nice to smell you again!" Dogamy nodded and gave the air an extra sniff.

"Well, likewise. I guess."

"We have business to discuss with you!" Dogaressa stepped forward, arms hidden behind her back. "Serious gift-giving business, very serious indeed."

The creature beside her gave an odd yap and seemed to wiggle with excitement. Seeing it in the light of the human world was pretty shocking and in the back of her mind, she wondered just what it was actually excreting from it's many invisible orifices.

"Our entire family would like to extend one of our own to you," both dogs in front of her continued. "You, too, are a only puppy, so you need a good friend, of course."

Dogaressa slowly presented what she was previously hiding behind her back, and Frisk couldn't help but gape at it.

Nestled in her arm was a smaller version of the gelatinous dog she first saw in the lab. This one, however, seemed to have a little more regular dog in it; it was still a bit fluid and had a few too many limbs, but it was definitely more solid than the other. The puppy yipped at her, a small voice that slightly changed pitch with every bark.

"A miracle happened, Weird Puppy." Dogamy looked fondly at the puppy in his wife's arms. "A whole litter of new lives like this one."

Frisk could feel the smile spread across her face, and at that, one of the puppy's many tails waggled in return.

"Would you... would you mind if I pet it?"

Both dogs beamed and there were a chorus of excited barks around her. "Of course, we welcome you to pet him!"

She only hesitated for a moment before holding her hand out in front of the oddly shaped snout that was already sniffing the air constantly. The small face of this new friend stretched towards her fingers, yearning to meet Frisk.

Her hand smoothed over the soft, yet somehow slightly sticky, fur and she realized it had the consistency of somewhat firm pudding. Hands down, it was a unique experience, but the puppy seemed to enjoy the attention and it's tongue was extra wet over her wrist.

"You certainly know how to pet dogs very well, for a dog."

"It's my one talent," Frisk said simply and grinned.

"Well, we were wanting to show our thanks to you, for all you've done for our kind." Dogaressa looked around them, taking in the normal, human street Frisk lived on.

Dogamy joined in, nodding. "We all love it up here, there are plenty more puppies to converse with, too!"

"So wait, you're giving me this puppy?" She looked down at said puppy, still nuzzling into her hand with four tails waving happily.

"You deserve him." Both dogs said together, as the other dogs from her porch finally joined them. The dog with the long neck stood beside her, though the head was lying happily on the grass, staring up at the blue sky.

Frisk's eyes blurred slightly with tears; the love around her was overwhelming. The small puppy jumped into her arms and she surprisingly caught the squishy animal. He licked at her face and she was happy to find he didn't smell too different from a regular dog from the human world.

"Do you accept?" Dogaressa asked, leaning closer. All the dog monsters looked to her for her answer, panting in anticipation.

"Of course I do!!" She loudly announced. A chorus of barks and cheers erupted around her, and they all crowded in even closer to her side.

\----

When Frisk walked back inside with the new puppy in tow, Sans was already in the living room looking at her.

"Oh, so that's what all the racket outside was about."

She beamed at him, holding up the dog. "Yeah, check 'im out!! I got a puppy!"

"Well, that's certainly a pooch." He grinned and shook his head. "I can't wait to hear Toriel _barking_ about him."

"What, you don't thi--"

"Is that a dog?" Toriel suddenly appeared at the door, eyes locked on the wiggling puppy that was now leaking a fluid onto the floor. Sans tried to hide his wide smirk behind his hand, but was unsuccessful.

"Oh, uh, it might be." Frisk looked down at it, trying to keep calm but cracking under the pressure. "But I thought it was more of, a, um, hot dog?"

Sans burst out laughing and fought hard to speak without chuckling. "Points for effort, there, but pun declined. You _screwed the pooch_ , heh."

Meanwhile, Toriel was still staring down the new addition to the household. One paw slowly reached out to the pet, who responded with a loving nuzzle and a contented whine.

"Oh. _Oh no_."

Frisk blinked at the sound her foster-mom made. Before she could say another word, the dog disappeared from her hands and Toriel was happily cuddling him.

"I guess that's that!" Sans gazed fondly at Toriel with a dopey grin on his face.

"So I can keep him?"

"Depends on his name." Toriel narrowed her gaze at Frisk, but still had a smile on her face.

"It's, uh, Pudding."

Stars appeared in Toriel's eyes and she whispered, " _that is just precious_."

The puppy now called Pudding was so excited to be welcomed into the new home, he immediately darted out of Toriel's paws and somehow propelled himself to the ceiling. Sans howled with laugher and Pudding howled back, all the while happily leaking a frothy liquid down the walls.

Frisk immediately realized that things were going to only be more ridiculous with a new puppy in the house. And more messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MAY continue this because I love Endogeny and the thought of it having puppies and their random antics fills me with such glee. Plus, Frisk with a puppy is just way to adorable to ignore!!


	2. Battle of Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus visits Frisk and her precious puppy, Pudding.

"Perhaps Pudding is proving to be a problematic puppy."

"You know you're not helping, right?"

Sans only sipped from his coffee mug, but his smirk peeked over the rim.

"At least Mom is still smitten with him," Frisk said as she wiped the kitchen floor quickly with a rag. "Though it doesn't get me out of cleaning duty...."

"Your pup, your problem."

She glared at him over her shoulder and her frown deepened when she saw Pudding at his ankles, lovingly wrapping his many paws around his bones. " _Traitor_."

"Why don't you take him outside? Less to mess up out there."

"Yeah, that may do 'im some good." Frisk sighed and tossed the rag into the sink. "C'mon, P, let's go!"

The puppy sprung up in a whirlwind of froth and fur and made his way to the front door. She slowly followed, where she saw him molding himself to the front door. Frisk couldn't help but grin at his amalgamate nature; it was so weirdly unnatural, but it never got dull.

When she opened the door, he immediately sailed off the porch and into the lawn. Pudding rolled around, never mind the grass clippings already clinging to his goopy fur.

"Pudding! Come here!!" She called, pointing at her feet. _Here goes nothing_ , Frisk thought.

The puppy ran impossibly fast and stopped short of her legs. He looked up at her, panting wildly and his three eyes rapidly blinking at her.

She grinned right back at him. "Good boy!!"

Pudding barked and jumped up at her. She decided to meet him halfway, so she knelt down to receive his love. Frisk cradled him in her arms and he excitedly licked her face. His four tails were furry propellers that always were turning when he was happy, which was most of the time. She was impressed he hasn't actually taken off from them alone, but he flies in other mysterious ways, as she quickly learned.

"Alright, alright, sit! Sit boy!"

She watched as Pudding flipped over on his back and wiggled his many legs into the air. Frisk couldn't help but giggle at the sight of half a dozen adorable paws treading the air.

"Nah, c'mon, P, sit!" She motioned with her hand and he instead rolled over. Just as she was about to try to correct him again, he finally listened and sat down.

Frisk immediately cheered and smushed her hands against his soft cheeks. "Good boy, good Pudding!!"

The puppy let out a warbled howl and happily licked her fingers. Pudding's first reaction to anything was always to slobber love over her, but she found she really didn't mind.

"HUMAN!!! WHAT A WELCOME SIGHT TO SEE!!"

Frisk jumped at the voice, though she knew exactly who it was. And sure enough, she looked up and saw Papyrus strutting up the sidewalk towards her.

"Oh, uh, morning, Pap!" She was going to say more but Pudding bounded out of her hands and took off towards the skeleton.

"WELL HELLO THERE!!!" He looked down at the approaching puppy. "IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, SPAGHETTI!!"

"His name isn't Spaghetti," Frisk snorted, "It's Pudding!"

"BUT SPAGHETTI IS SO MUCH BETTER!! AND SPAGHETTI MADE MY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS OBVIOUSLY THE BEST!!" He posed dramatically at his words, though the desired effect was lost with a puppy nibbling at his ankle bone.

"There you go, P, attack 'im!" At her words, Pudding shot up in the air to latch on Papyrus' head.

"NOOOO!!!" Papyrus screeched, his boney hands raising to defend himself from the cute attack. "THIS IS THE WORST, HELP ME, HUMAN!!"

Frisk saw this as her chance to help Pudding out, so with a grin, she jumped at Papyrus and knocked him over into the grass. Landing on his hard bones was definitely not comfortable, but she still laughed at the mock battle they were locked in.

Papyrus weakly summoned a few small bones and launched them across the yard. Pudding excitedly chased them, which left only Frisk on the battlefront alone.

"EXACTLY WHERE I WANTED YOU!!! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY THIS TIME!!!!" To her horror, his thin fingers attacked her sides and Frisk couldn't help but giggle and squirm off of him.

"Nooo, s-stop it, you pl-play diiirrtyy!!" She gasped out as she tried to roll away.

"NYEH HEH HEH!!!" He laughed loudly, "I'D LIKE TO SEE _YOU_ DODGE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!!!"

At his booming voice, Pudding came back to her aid to save the day. With a few short barks, he latched onto Frisk with his many paws and zoomed into the air. She proved to be a bit too heavy for the small dog to properly carry, though it was just enough to drag her away from the skeleton's attacks.

"NOOOO!!! FOILED AGAIN BY A DOG!!!! WHY IS IT ALWAYS DOGS????" Papyrus wailed and rolled around on the ground.

Frisk beamed at Pudding, who tiredly flopped on her stomach. "Good boy, what a good boy!!" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze and she couldn't help but smile at how he squished against her.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, HUMAN!!! I'LL BRING REINFORCEMENTS TOO!!" She turned her head just in time to see Papyrus flail and frantically run away.

She breathed a sigh of relief that the 'attack' was over and laid on the ground with her puppy friend. After a few moments, she could tell Pudding had fallen asleep against her chest. With a giggle, she slowly got up and made her way back inside, careful not to wake him.

Once in the house, she noticed Sans was back on the couch, still with a mug of coffee in his hands.

"You're not done with that coffee yet?" She whispered with an eyebrow raised.

It was then he tipped the cup at her, showing it was empty. "It's a prop."

Frisk slapped one hand against her face in exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more random updates, because I have certainly fallen in love with this idea of domestic life with a puppy.
> 
> And yes, Pudding flies. Basically, he looks just like the attack Endogeny does against you with the little dog flying around, shooting arrows at you. Except he has three eyes, six legs and four tails. But he is still 100% adorable!!


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne attempt to train Pudding.

Frisk smiled at the puppy in her lap and scratched his head vigorously. Pudding responded as any dog would: very excited and pleased to receive some good lovin'.

She squished her hands into the dog's cheeks, feeling the soft flesh yield and mold under her fingertips. The sensation felt similar to kneading bread dough, though she was certainly more gentle with him than what was necessary to make bread.

With Pudding's obvious love for her, she couldn't help but press her face against his, letting his wet nose touch her cheek, sniffing excitingly. He was such a sweetie; Frisk felt so lucky to have the adorable pup as her companion.

The dog's thick drool dripped down the side of her face as he rubbed against her, making her laugh and jerk her face away. "Aw, P, you're so gross!!" She wiped her face with her sleeve but grinned at him anyway. "But I still love ya."

They played a little in the warm sun and grass, happily wasting away the afternoon. That is, until suddenly, they had a visitor.

"Well if it isn't the nerd and her nerd pet...!!" Undyne towered over them, smirking with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you know any new lines?" Frisk teased and was happy to see the monster overreact to it.

"Hey, watch it!! I'll throw you across the yard!! Teach you some respect!!" She seethed and glared at her.

"I know plenty of respect, and so does Pudding."

The monster woman snorted at the claim. "Oh, that dog doesn't know anything!! He needs proper training, that's what!!"

At that, Frisk raised her eyebrow and gently pushed Pudding off her lap.

"Well, by all means, go ahead and train him. If you _can_ , that is."

Predictably, Undyne would always rise to a challenge, and this was no different. She dramatically cleared her throat and then pointed at the dog.

"Now c'mon you dork, get in line!!"

Frisk could hardly contain her laughter as she watched Undyne attempt to train Pudding _her_ way. However, Pudding was just not having it. The puppy instead was very focused on playing with Frisk, rolling in the grass and doing everything _but_ paying attention to the loud, tall monster in front of him.

She had never seen the monster woman this angry before, and Frisk had even been on the receiving end of her spears, so that was saying something. Undyne was actually turning red, which for a fish, that was impressive.

"Just listen to me, you silly mutt!!!" Undyne roared and shoved her face directly at the dog. She was rewarded with a few strong licks of his gooey tongue.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS INSUBORDINATION!!!!" She swiftly turned and picked up one of the lawn gnomes Toriel had kindly placed in her garden, pausing only for a moment to screech before chucking it into the sky.

Now Frisk really couldn't help but burst out laughing, and she laughed so hard it hurt. Pudding heard her and wiggled into her lap, cuddling cutely into her as if nothing was wrong.

"See, Undyne, you gotta be nice to 'im!" She winked and finally got up from the grass. "Watch how I do it!"

She held her hand out to her dog and snapped. Pudding's head shot up and his eyes were on his master. Frisk could feel Undyne glaring at her, but that only spurred her on. Now was the time to show off their months of friendship and training.

"Let's take a walk!!" With her arm outstretched, Pudding followed it as they walked back and forth on the grass.

"Double time!!" He broke out into a run and soared across the lawn. When Frisk snapped again, he circled back around a seething Undyne and stopped at her own feet.

"Good boy! Now fly!!" At her words, he took off with a jump and shot around like a little rocket. His six legs ran across the sky like it was swimming and he once again made a few laps around Undyne. Frisk briefly wondered where Pudding was picking up the cheeky attitude, though she realized the pup had been hanging around Sans a lot.

"Okay, come on down for a landing!!" She waved her hands around and Pudding sailed towards her, right into her arms. Frisk grinned at the puppy and nuzzled him, who returned the love with some happy barks and licks.

"I just cannot comprehend this at all. _Nearly my entire Royal Guard are dogs_. But then this one here got the better of me...."

Undyne looked distraught, so Frisk decided to take pity on her. She set down Pudding and guided the dog towards her. "Psssst, say 'sit'."

"Uh, sit?"

The look on Undyne's face was priceless when the puppy actually sat at her command. She almost looked like she could cry, but instead, she grabbed Pudding up and swung him around vigorously.

"We'll train you yet!! You'll be the best in the Guard!! My right hand man!!!"

Frisk gently cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess... I could... not...."

"That's better. Please put my puppy down," she said sternly, but she couldn't hide her grin.

With a huff, the warrior sat Pudding down, who immediately began to nuzzle against her ankle. She was definitely not immune to the dog's charms, so she knelt down in the grass and gave him some attention. Her hand scratched behind his ear and he excitedly panted and even frothed a little, just like his parent would do.

"Aw no, you're not too bad when you're not a troublemaker..." Undyne smirked and then looked at Frisk. "You're just like your owner."

"I have you know I'm never in trouble!" She huffed and joined them on the ground.

"Never get _caught_ , more like it."

Frisk ducked her head down and fiddled with her shoe lace, trying to hide her sly grin. Undyne snorted in laughter at the kid's reaction.

Suddenly, Toriel called from the porch. "Whoooo wants pie?"

"Oh boy, me!" Frisk ran towards the house excitedly. "But Undyne shouldn't get any!!"

Said monster squawked and picked the child up, hauling her into the house while cackling manically. But Pudding had ran ahead of them, and of course Toriel gave him the first slice of pie. Frisk didn't mind, though; Undyne only minded a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your comments and your kudos!! I really appreciate it!! I don't have any more chapters planned at the moment, but that's not saying I won't continue this! I'm just taking it as it goes, haha.


End file.
